


A Tortuous Route

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Why has The Doctor parked the TARDIS so far away from the sight he has taken Bill to see?
Kudos: 4





	A Tortuous Route

"Are we there yet?" sighed Bill for what felt like the millionth time.

She was using a heavy walking stick to flatten the brambles which sprang back up behind The Doctor as he strode ahead.

The wondrous planet Unnauer is a favourite sightseeing destination where he takes all his friends.

He stopped. The snakelike tendrils began curling over his feet.

"Question!" he announced, without turning around. "Can we see the beautiful lagoon, sparkling like tinsel, hooting like an owl, fizzing like the clearest pink lemonade, as it swooshes up the waterfall? Technically, a water-rise? Reply! Why, no, we can't, Doctor. Conclusion! We are not there yet."

"How much further is it?"

"45 minutes."

"You say that every time. '45 minutes'." she mimicked.

"It's that kind of a place."

Bill checked the time, as they ploughed on through the tangling fronds.

"My watch isn't going at the right speed."

"It is for this planet."

"You mean time doesn't always go at the same rate, depending on where you are? No, of course it doesn't!" she suddenly realised. "And that's why you're so cagey about your age. You've been to so many planets where a year doesn't last a year, it's no wonder you're confused."

Their difficult journey continued, a constant struggle to maintain their balance and find a way through the thick undergrowth.

Eventually, they could hear a river, and followed the sound of its humming and crackling. 

"We could have parked closer," said Bill, stepping onto an area of short wriggling grass.

They were standing on a cliff top and the water was gushing up over it to form the river.

The Doctor stood proudly, presenting the scene to his baffled companion.

"When people ask you," he said, " - and they WILL - What's the only place in the universe that is named after how long it takes to get there? - You'll be able to tell them, "I've BEEN there! I've actually SEEN the _Freak Waters Of Unnauer_! " "

"Comment!" Bill muttered to herself. "All that for that."


End file.
